The present invention relates to an alarm and control system, and more particularly to an alarm and control system in semiconductor factories or the like which can detect a fire or the leakage of treatment gases which are generated during the manufacturing process in a very large-scale integration (LSI) factory and which also suitably controls the manufacturing process as well as a protection device such as fire extinguishing equipment.
In semiconductor factories for LSI's, etc., at the time of applying an isolation film to a silicon wafer, a silane gas is utilized. Such a treatment gas is dangerous not only because it poisonous, but also because when the concentration of the gas becomes 2 to 5% or more it reacts with oxygen in the air and burns. In fact, a fire which occurred in a certain LSI factory and brought about enormous losses was possibly caused by leakage of this gas.